


When Everything Comes Falling Down

by WoahThereSparky



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, More characters to be added, More tags to be added, Neglect, Zero Gravity AU, for tanosan96 on tumblr, not super descriptive though, violence in the beginning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-08-09 19:12:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7813792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WoahThereSparky/pseuds/WoahThereSparky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two twins in the city suffer severe child abuse.<br/>Two supernatural guardians notice some new kids in town.</p><p>Based off of the Zero Gravity AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You Laugh Through Your Tears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Child Abuse/Neglect  
> Implied Alcoholism  
> Violence

Bill was done. He’d had it. His family had beat on him and his brother more times than he could count, his father seemed to always be in a drunkenly rage against the twins. 

Bruises and blood stains had become common in this household. 

The two had become accustom to it over the years, seeing it as something normal, a part of the family’s routine. They never had the chance to befriend other kids, and hardly went to school enough for someone to notice. So, for years upon years they put up with the toxic environment in which they lived. The constant abuse and neglect something they could easily brush off.. Unfortunately, as the two grew older,money grew tighter, and everyone’s tempers were being tested.

This time, he assumed he and his twin, Will, would be fine. After all they usually were, even after the most brutal of fights. That was, until their father broke a lamp over Will’s head, nearly knocking him unconscious. 

That was the moment when Bill Cipher knew that he had to leave.

He had carried Will to their room, caring for him until he finally fell asleep. He crept around the house, waiting for the distant sounds of shattering glass and mumbling to end. At 1:47 am, it finally did. This is when Bill woke his twin and gathered the small bags he had stuffed with their most prized possessions many hours prior, and the two hit the streets. 

Will was still nursing a bag of ice as the two waited at the bus stop.

“Bill, do you think this is the best idea?” Will asked, nearly trembling out of fear, “Mom and Dad are going to find us.” The blond sighed, thinking back over the years of torture the two had put up with.

“That’s why we’re at a bus stop genius. We’re catching the next bus out of here and going straight to Timbuktu.” Will turned towards him, a tired look on his face.

“You do realize it can’t cross continents-” The other cut him off.

“Will, it doesn’t matter where we’re going. We are getting out tonight, and never looking back.” He looked up at the night sky, gesturing to it. “There’s a whole other world out there, waiting for us. And we.” He paused to nudge his blue haired twin, “Are going to take back what’s ours.”

“What do you-” He was cut off yet again by the bus pulling up. The boys picked up their backpacks and paid the bus fare with the little money they had stolen from their mother’s purse. 

As the bus drove off into the night, hope resided deep in the hearts of the two twins.  
For a new home.  
A better life.  
As far as they were concerned, the only family they had was each other. They had no destination, no direction, but they would try to make this work. For each other, and themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Don't worry, the whole thing won't be angsty.  
> This AU is by the very sweet tanosan96 on tumblr, who let me write this.
> 
> The title of this chapter is based off the song "Cry Baby" by Melanie Martinez  
> And...I actually managed to come up with my own work title for once! And it's slightly a pun!


	2. I Broke Free on a Saturday Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for this chapter include:  
> Referenced child abuse  
> Mentions of smoking

The two twins were fast asleep. Bruised faces seemed completely innocent, and they were peaceful in their slumber.  
That was, until they were forcefully ejected from the bus at the last stop by a pissed off driver. The old man sneered, cigarette yellowed teeth revealed as the shiny doors closed. The bus sped away, the man behind the wheel not seeming to care who or what he hit. 

Bill broke out of his daze, jumping up and yelling after the bus futily, “HEY FUCK YOU TOO BUDDY!” 

He rubbed his head from the impact, and was soon stopped from throwing more profanities by Will’s hand on his shoulder. 

“You might want to see this.” At this, the pair turned around to see a large yellow banner hanging between what looked like two upright logs. 

_Welcome to Zero Gravity Town!_ , a bright message now dulled with age. The banner was partially torn in places, the background stained, and looked as if a slight breeze could knock it down. Bill raised an eyebrow disdainfully.

“What the hell kind of name is ‘Zero Gravity Town’?”

“Bill...the townspeople are looking at us.” Will said, almost in a whisper, his eyes nervously shifting back and forth. “We need to get out of here, go back-”  
He was cut off yet again by his twin, Bill aghast at what he just heard.

“Woah, woah, woah! We are not going back, we are **never** going back! Do you not remember what they did to us?” Bill yelled, setting his brother on the verge of tears.

“F-fine. We can stay here. But our first priority is shelter, your messing around comes second.” Will’s voice was unsteady, and the yellow clad brother of his softened a little.

“Look, if the citizens can’t mind their own damn business, we have to get away from them.” he said, his expression brightening as he looked to his right. “The forest!”

Will raised an eyebrow at this. Ignoring him, Bill grabbed his brother’s wrist and pulled him towards the woods.

For the third time during this ‘adventure’, Will tripped over a root, dirt staining his blue and white hoodie yet again. He sighed as he stood up, already behind his brother. Of course he never bothered to wait for him, Bill had always gone his own way, leaving others in the dust if they couldn’t keep up.

Sometimes, Will barely could.

As he stood up, brushing dirt off his sweatshirt, a tingling feeling ran up his spine, like he was being watched. He looked around, before seeing a shape dart off into the woods. A person with long, red hair and an axe. Will gulped and ran to catch up with Bill, who gave him a look.

“What’s wrong with you. See a scary squirrel?” he teased, a broad smile on his face. Will shook his head in an attempt to clear it, looking around again.

He saw nothing this time, dismissing what he had seen as his imagination. The cocktail of uncertainty and fear brewing in his mind caused him to stick close to Bill for the rest of the walk.

Neither boy said anything about Will’s actions, instead continued to trudge through the forest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all! Hope you're enjoying this work so far.  
> Sorry about the very short chapters, I will try to make them longer in the future.  
> Thank you for your kudos and bookmarks, they mean a lot to me! Even the littlest of comments and kudos help motivate me to write more.  
> The title of this Chapter is based off the song "This Year" by the Mountain Goats


	3. It Sure as Hell Ain't Normal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for this chapter include:  
> Well, nothing really. Just a lot of foreshadowing.

After what seemed like hours, the twins had finally stumbled upon something helpful. A rickety old shack, deep in the woods.

“Looks like we found shelter!” Bill grinned, bouncing off to check out the (hopefully) abandoned house.  
Sighing, Will followed him, much more careful about his footsteps as he entered. The two looked around in silence, wandering up and down the levels of the shack and peering in what appeared to be old bedrooms. The house seemed as if it hadn’t been used in decades, a thin layer of dust coating most everything. 

“Hey Will, come check this out!” The other twin yelled from upstairs.

_Don’t tell me he found a dead body, please tell me he didn’t find a dead body._

Will kept thinking about the murders that could have taken place in this house as he tread up the stairs. He finally found Bill in the attic, trying to reach under a cot that was set up in the dusty room.

“What are you doing.” Will deadpanned, walking over to his brother.

“Trying to reach something I saw under this! Here, you have tiny arms, you get it!” Will huffed as Bill started blabbing about how scrawny the blue haired twin was, laying down on the dusty floor and reaching under the bed.

As soon as Will’s hand made contact with the book, the stained glass window behind them lit up. It was a picture of a young boy and a girl, standing side by side.

“...Will…” Bill said tentatively.

“I’m getting it!”, he said, before standing up, and looking at the window where Bill was pointing. He nearly dropped the book.

The glass began shimmering, a sheen over it like a bubble, or a membrane of some sort. The twins backed up to the edge of the room, Will looked as if he was about to cry.

Two figures stepped through the window, apparently in mid conversation. They clearly resembled the kids on the stained glass, and had similar features to one another. One was wearing what looked almost like an old military uniform, blue, with straps across his chest. Bill gulped, noticing the sheathed sword he was carrying.

The other of the two was dressed rather extravagantly, but was clearly from the same time period as the man. The monochrome of her long sleeved white blouse and a black corset contrasted with the floor length red skirt that had been pinned up in the front. 

Pink and blue galaxies showed through the inside of their clothing, which appeared to be twinkling and moving. Both were wearing hats with peculiar symbols on them, what looked like a pine tree and a shooting star. Creepiest of all however, were their eyes. The woman has blue irises with pink covering her corneas, and the man had the reverse. Neither appeared to have pupils of any sort, just blankly colored eyes.

“Oh come on bro-bro, we need to break loose! Have some fun! We haven’t been out in too long.” The lady said, stretching her arms above her head.

“Mabel, we don’t know why we were called here. It could be something dangerous, we need to keep an eye out. For all we know, someone is stealing the secrets of the journal right now!” 

“Fine, fine. Once we find who touched the journal, we _have_ to hit the town. I haven’t seen Paz in forever!”

“If the other guardians have woken, that means there’s some serious trouble here.” the man said, standing up straighter, and looking out the window in an attempt to be more alert. Neither one had noticed the twins yet.

“Hey, for all we know a raccoon tried to eat it-”, the pink woman was cut off by Bill.

“Hey Lady, we’re no raccoons!” The two spun around to face Bill and Will, yelping with surprise. Will took a slightly more logical approach to the situation, stepping out towards the figures in front of them.

“Who-Who are you?”, he asked, figuring ‘What are you’ would be a rude question. These were beings he knew little about, and certainly did not want to upset.

The man leaned slightly on the sword in hand.

“We are Mabel and Dipper Pines, Guardians of the World’s Balance.” he looked down at Will.

“And you, have our journal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I completely pulled that chapter out of my ass.  
> I do have most of a plot planned out though. (For once...)
> 
> Hope this was enjoyable, and if it was, feel free to leave kudos, a comment, bookmark, anything you wish!  
> Have a nice day lovelies!~
> 
> The title of this chapter is based off the song "Camisado" by Panic! at the Disco


	4. I Wanted to Be a Better Brother

It was a simple mission, yet it had stretched out for nearly an immeasurable amount of time. As soon as the Pines twins were reborn as demons, they were tasked with finding their great uncle’s journal which had been lost for decades.   
No matter how many spells they cast, deals they made, or citizens they questioned, they simply could not track down the location of the old thing. 

Technically, their mission was to find all three of the books authored by their relative, but they had started with the third as it held a personal connection to Dipper. He had been the bearer of the journal through a perilous time in his young life, though he had forgotten the bulk of it over the passage of time. 

Yet somehow, all three books seemed to have vanished into the thin air of the town Gravity Falls. Even with their combined powers, the best tracking spell Mabel and Dipper could perform for Journal Three only lead them to their hometown. 

After millennia of waiting, something finally happened. 

The other guardians had slowly been awoken. Occasionally, one or two would appear at a time due to boredom or a task, but never this many at once. Dipper had counted at least three that had returned to Gravity Falls in the past two days. 

Mabel claimed it was insignificant, that they should drop by town as well to visit. 

While the two were sitting in the mindscape, watching over dreams of the townspeople, a sensor went off causing a loud and ear splitting beeping in both of their ears. 

They were being called to appear back in the town by a disturbance. 

This had happened several times in the past, each with a failed attempt at discovering the location of the precious artifact and each time Dipper could not stop his heart from racing. 

“Mabel, we’ve got it.”

__________________________________

“Oh yeah, like I’m going to listen to two weirdos who just stepped through a wall,” Bill sneered, moving to stand in front of his brother. “It’s ours now, we found it fair and square.”

Dipper’s eyes narrowed, focusing in on the two children. They were determined for their age, he had to give them that much. The pair of twins even seemed oddly familiar, as did the rundown attic the group was standing in. “If you don’t turn the book over, we will have to take it ourselves.”

“Yeah! Pummel them Dip-wait, can we beat up kids?” Mabel’s over exaggerated hand motions ceased as she turned to face her brother. Eyeing the two kids, she leaned in and whispered to him, “Can we beat up anyone?”

Trying his best to keep a hardened expression on his face, Dipper whispered back to his twin, “We’re guardians, Mabel. We’re not allowed to use force except to protect others.”

“We’re safe!” the shyest of the bunch exclaimed, hugging the blond. 

“Okay, okay, off. This isn’t the time, Will.” 

The Pines twins were staring, mouths agape at the kids in the room. They somehow managed to overhear their quiet conversation, something that no human had ever been able to do. While Dipper and Mabel could speak at audible decibels, and tended to when humans weren’t around, they also had the ability to lower their voices to volumes that ears should not be able to pick up.

Yet somehow, the Cipher twins did. 

Turning back around to the other two, Mabel leaned in close to the blond boy. “Alright, give it up, Paz.” A hopeful expression was on her face, yet there was a barely discernable tint of fear to it. “I know we haven’t hung out in forever, but come on. We can have a girls night after we send the journal back!”

Reeling back from the woman in front of him, Bill pushed aside his clingy twin. “Woah, woah, woah! I don’t know what a Paz is, but girl night does not sound like fun.”

“Bill, we can just give it-”

“No. If they want it, it has to be important.” Moving to the side, away from the tall creature, Bill pointed a finger at the man. “You! What would you do for this journal?” After not receiving a response for a beat, the blond snatched it out of his brother’s hands. “I bet you’d give us a nice place to live with lots of food and leave us the hell alone!” He was practically dangling it in front of Dipper, who was having a hard time keeping himself together.

“Which one of you is it? I don’t care at this point just…” he scrunched up his nose and placed fingers on his temples. “Give back the journal. Other Guardians shouldn’t be tampering with our mission, and you know it.”

“Guardians?” the young twins said in frightening unison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, if you didn't notice my other fics being updated, I'm back to writing!  
> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, there will hopefully be more to come soon.
> 
> The title of this chapter is based off the song: "Polarize" by Twenty One Pilots
> 
> Contact:  
> woahtheresparky.tumblr.com


End file.
